fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sporty Girls Pretty Cure!
Sporty Girls Pretty Cure! (スポーティ ガールズ プリキュア！ Supōti Gāruzu Purikyua!) is the first new and approved Pretty Cure fanseries created by CureKanade. It premieres on January 29, 2015 and the show's motifs are sports, relays and dancing. Story TBA Characters Pretty Cure Tairana Mai (平な マイ Tairana Mai) Mai is the quirky fourteen year old leader who loves freedom and hates being kept doing something she hates. She is very popular, having over 10 friends and is very sporty, soccer and dancing being her favourite sports. As Cure Dance (キュア ダンス Kyua Dansu), Mai's theme colour is pink and she uses the power of music and dancing. Nianda Kohaku (二安打 琥珀 Nianda Kohaku) Kohaku is the shy fourteen year old member who can be very outgoing and a klutz. She is Mai's best friend and she is on the tennis club at school and outside of school. Her family is very rich and she lives in a mansion. As Cure Tennis (キュア テニス Kyua Tenisu), Kohaku's theme colour is orange and she uses the power of fire and tennis. Mizuki Chinatsu (水木 ちなつ Mizuki Chinatsu) Chinatsu is the mature fifteen year old member who can get angry really easily, which scares her friends and family. She is the student council president but is known to slack off while working which causes her to get in trouble. As Cure Water (キュア ウォーター Kyua U~ōtā), Chinatsu's theme colour is blue and she uses the power of water and ice. Ringo (リンゴ Ringo) Ringo is the mysterious fourteen year old girl who appears in Episode 10 for the first time. She is very shy and tends to say a sentence or two. She is always seen holding Ichigo in her arms and she loves relays. She is the fastest sprinter on the team. As Cure Relay (キュア リレー Kyua Rirē), Ringo's theme colour is magenta and she uses the power of starlight and sprinting. Mascots Match (マッチ Matchi) Match is the main mascot of the series who loves to brag about sports and annoy the living daylights out of the girls. He seems to understand Ringo very well, even understanding her facial expressions and says he met her before but doesn't know where. Match is a yellow and white lion-like fairy who ends his sentences with "~gēmu". Ichigo (イチゴ Ichigo) Ichigo is the baby-like fairy who first appeared in Episode 10 in Ringo's arms. As the time goes by, she starts to grow up and look something like Mai, Ringo and Kei. She uses her power to help the Cures in battle and also uses her power to upgrade their attacks. Ichigo has a cheerful personality who is quite clumsy but is very smart and is a bit of a crybaby. Dark Rival Ikumi (いくみ Ikumi) Ikumi is the first subordinate of Dark Rival to arrive. She has a sad personality and tends to wear a lot of dark purple colours. Along with the other subordinates, Ikumi is turned into a Dark Cure called Sad Dance (サッド ダンス Saddo Dansu) in Episode 43, who is Cure Dance's dark counterpart. As Sad Dance, her theme colour is dark purple and her powers are based of time. Minton (ミントン Minton) Oyogu (オヨグ Oyogu) Kei (ケイ Kei) Hitteki (ヒッテキ Hitteki) Hariau (ハリアウ Hariau) Category:Sporty Girls Pretty Cure! Category:CureKanade Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime